


you have me now

by gnarleyquinn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, there's a light ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarleyquinn/pseuds/gnarleyquinn
Summary: “What I care about, is now. And right now, I’m with you. Not your mother or Lex. Me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: self harm
> 
> i've never written anything about this topic before so if something is off, definitely let me know. this was a prompt from tumblr.
> 
> my ask box is always open: gaycanary.tumblr.com

Kara wakes to the feel of warm fingertips tracing her bare back. It’s a welcome sensation and when she flips her head to face Lena, she notices the girl’s eyes are still closed.

“You having fun there?” She speaks quietly, in case Lena is still under the spell of slumber.

“Yeah.” Lena says, lazily. A small smile forms on Kara’s lips. She giggles when Lena brushes over a more sensitive spot. Lena’s eyes are still closed.

“What are you doing?”

“Memorizing.”

Lena’s fingers hit another ticklish spot, and Kara can’t help it when she swats Lena’s hand away in laughter. Lena’s eyes shoot open and she laughs along with Kara.

“What were you memorizing?” Kara blurts out, still stifling laughter.

Lena smirks.

“Your muscles.” Kara blushes lightly and Lena leans in slowly and kisses her on the forehead. She makes a move to get out of the bed, but Kara pulls her back in protest.

“I was going to make some tea. Do you want some?”

“No, I just want to lay here for a while.” Kara curls into Lena’s chest and closes her eyes. Lena plays with her hair, and Kara lets out a sigh of content.

“What time do you have to go into work?”

Kara can feel Lena shift a bit, presumably checking the time.

“I have a little extra time this morning. They’re re-wiring the lights in my office today and I don't have any appointments until one o’clock.”

“Good.” Kara says. Lena reaches down and begins playing with Kara’s fingers.

“What about you?”

Kara sighs, this time a little agitated, and she opens her eyes to look up at Lena.

“Snapper has me ghosting him later today.” She huffs, “Which wouldn't be a problem with any other boss, but he just-” She flails her arms around in the air to get her point across. Lena chuckles.

“I’m sure it won't be _that_ bad. You always find a way to redeem yourself with him.”

Kara sinks deeper into Lena and mumbles, “I guess.”

They settle into the silence, Lena once again tracing aimless patterns into the grooves of Kara’s skin. Kara watches as Lena starts fiddling with a ring on Kara’s finger. She's about to ask Lena when she has to start getting ready for work when something on Lena’s wrist catches her eye.

It makes her blood run cold.

“Lena?” She calls out her girlfriend’s name, though she's not sure she's going to like where the conversation goes.

Lena lets out a soft hum, unperturbed in contrast to Kara’s growing worry.

“What is that?”

Lena’s eyebrows furrow.

“What's what, darling.”

Not knowing how to word it, Kara opts to show Lena instead. She stops Lena’s grazing hand, and slowly turns it palm up, revealing the entirety of the inside of Lena’s wrist. Kara feels the girl stiffen behind her when she does.

“Did-did you-” She trails off, running her fingers along the faint, but visible, scars marking Lena's arm. Lena clenches her fist a bit, and Kara can hear take a deep breath of air.

“Yeah.” Lena finally says.

Kara wants to cry at that thought.

“Why?” She asks.

Lena laughs bitterly.

“I was seventeen and I had a dead father, a mother who hated me, and a brother who pretty much tried to blow up the world. I would've given anything to not be a Luthor.” Lean mumbles the last part quietly and Kara tucks her hand into Lena’s, not wanting to ask what exactly Lena meant by, “anything”.  That's when another thought comes to mind.

“You don't-” Kara hesitates, “You don't still-” She looks up at Lena, whose eyes have gone misty. Lena looks down and shakes her head.

“No, I-I haven't in a long time.” Her voice is wavering and she tightens her grip on Kara. Before Kara can respond, she feels a tear drop onto her shoulder and Lena abruptly pulls away from Kara.

“This is stupid, I shouldn't have-” She makes a move to exit the bed, but Kara stops her.

“Lena-”

Lena pauses and Kara moves to sit next to her at the edge of the bed. Lena sighs and leans into Kara, placing her head on Kara's shoulder. Kara wraps her arms around Lena.

“It's not _stupid._ ”

Lena sniffs and shakes her head.

“Kara, I-”

“Lena, listen to me.” Kara interrupts. Lena slowly looks up and her eyes lock with Kara’s.

“I love you,” Kara says, “And I don’t care about your past, or think it’s stupid, or any of that.”

“But, Kara-” Kara holds a finger up, and Lena stops with a huff.

“What I care about, is now. And right now, I’m with you. Not your mother or Lex. Me.” Lena looks at Kara with adoration in her eyes. “I don’t ever want you to feel that way again. You don’t have to-if you _ever_ , you can always come to me, okay?” Kara has tears in her eyes and Lena finally allows her tears to fall willingly. She’s never felt such love from _anyone_ , in her entire life. Lena nods furiously, afraid at what her voice would sound like if she tried to speak, and pulls Kara in for the tightest hug the two have ever shared.

“I love you.” Kara whispers.

“I know,” Lena says, finding her voice. “I love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
